Demigod Reunion
by NCBS15
Summary: The Percy Jackson crew is having a reunion! After the end of the HoO series, everyone went their seperate ways. This is what happens when they have a reunion with their 13 year old kids. If you don't like the couples, don't read it! Chapter 1 is background info!
1. Background

A/N: Heyy everyone! This is Taylor. We're writing this story too! Don't worry! We'll be continuing our other stories also. Well NCBS15's anyway. She just got really busy with school and she's obviously the main writer of the other stories. This one will mostly be me! I'm strange so deal with it. Critism is respected. Oh, I HATE Jasper, so there may be Jeyna and Liper but absolutely NO JASPER! It sickens me. NCBS15 doesn't really care, so theteen and I persuade her to write Jeyna/Liper stuff. DO NOT HATE ON HER! Am I rambling again? Well here's the important crap: First Chapter is background info. Some OOC things happened. Ignore them. This is life years after the end of the HoO series. In the second chapter, Ally is 13. It talks about each family getting an invitation to a reunion!

Disclaimer: Do I even need one of these? O_o

Chapter 1

Character info:

Percy Jackson-

Our favorite demigod has finally turned 25. He's still as hot as ever. Mr. Jackson here has become a husband and father. Percy is a marine biologist.

Annabeth Jackson-

She used to he Annabeth Chase. Obviously, she married Percy. She runs an architecture company with her half brother. Annabeth just became a mother.

Noah Jackson-

Noah is a lot like Percy. he's very loyal. Noah has raven black hair and stormy grey eyes. He has control over water. Noah is surprisingly smart considering he makes very rash decisions.

Angela Jackson-

Daughter of Percy and Annabeth. Angela would be the spitting image of her mom if she didn't have sea green eyes. Angela is referred to as Angel by almost everyone. She will be a very studious girl with slight control over water in the future. Angel will be spoiled beyond measure as she gets older. (She's a baby)

Jason Grace-

Superman here, somehow married Reyna. He also became a dad VERY recently. Jason along with his family ran off to some island not long after he got married. Jason is a pilot.

Reyna Grace-

She used to be Reyna Something-or-Other. Reyna married Jason. They ran off to some island a short time after getting married. Reyna pretty much just gave birth before this story started. Reyna has no job.

Ally Grace-

Ally, not Allison, inherited her mother's black hair. Her father's eyes. And of course, her mon's temper. Ally is the youngest of the kids around today. She can fly.

Leo Valdez-

Our favorite fire user, Leo, married his best friend. They have 5 kids. (Creepy. I just felt like putting the number 5 there!) Leo became a VERY famous mechanic.

Piper Valdez-

She used to be Piper McLean. Piper is married to her best friend. She became a famous actress. She is a mother of 5.

Kyle Valdez-

Oldest quintuplet in the Valdez family. Kyle looks exactly like his dad. Kyle is a charmspeaker.

Kevin Valdez-

The second oldest kid. Kevin is a boy version of his mom. He is a fire user.

Benjamin Valdez-

The third oldest Valdez kid. Benjamin is usually referred to as Ben. He is a charmspeaker. Ben looks like his mom.

Joshua Valdez-

The fourth quintuplet. Joshua is referred to as Josh. He is a fire user. Josh looks exactly like his dad but without elf ears.

Esperanza Valdez-

The youngest quintuplet. Esperanza is named after her deceased grandmother. Esperanza is also referred to as Anza or Esp. She has her dad's completion and curly black hair. Anza has her mom's eyes and attitude. She is definitely spoiled and overprotected. She is a fire user. Anza is so manipulative, people often mistake her for a charmspeaker.

Chris Rodriguez-

Remember the boy who went crazy in the labyrinth? Here he is! Mr. Rodriguez is now happily married and has a son! He owns a sporting goods buisness.

Clarisse Rodriguez-

Previously Clarisse LaRue. Clarisse settled down with her boyfriend Chris. They had a kid. Clarisse is a self defense teacher.

Bruce Rodriguez-

Bruce is the only child of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez. He has VERY violent tendencies. Bruce looks like a copy of Ares. It's a good thing he has the personality to pull it off. (LOL. That sounds sooooo weird!)

Thalia Grace-

Thalia is still a huntress. Deal with it. She takes breaks from hunting to visit Anbabeth. If she knew where Jason was, she'd visit him too.

Nico di Angelo-

(it ticks me off when people capitalize the d. It's not suppossed to be a capital!) Nico, is surprisingly not single. He had a wife. He has a daughter. Nico sometimes makes VERY RANDOM appearances in the story. He shadow travels in and out at the creepiest times.

Nina di Angelo-

Nina is married to Nico. She is a daughter of Nemesis. Her hair is curly and fiery red. Her eyes were black and full of life. She was Nico's perfect match. Too bad she died.

Haley di Angelo-

Haley is the daughter of Nico and Nina. She has blonde hair (no idea where her hair came from. I think it's from her grandpa (Nina's dad) it's curly too. She has black eyes. Haley loves to make sure things are fair... and in balance. She is Nico's world.

Travis Stoll-

Travis is still a prankster. By now, you'd think he'd have stopped. Especially after getting married. Even more so, after becoming a father of three. Travis is part of some company that like nobody knows about. The point is, he spies on people and tricks them for a living. The profession does seem to suit him.

Katie Stoll-

Katie Gardner, married her arch nemesis, Travis Stoll. They have 3 kids. Katie is a botanist.

Flax Stoll-

Flax, sometimes is called Ax. He loathes his plant related name. Flax is a trickster like his dad. He has curly brown hair, and green eyes. Flax loves outdoors, and has control over plants.

Azalea Stoll-

Azalea is sometimes referred to as Lea. She is very wise for her age. Azalea loves to garden with her mom. She has control over plants. Azalea has wavy brown hair and green eyes.

Lavender Stoll-

Lavender LOVES pranking people. She has super speed. (in my stories, Hermes kids have got super speed!) Lavender has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Lavender is also referred to as Lav.

Connor Stoll-

Connor married a (very frightening I must say) daughter of Hecate. They have twin girls. Connor helps Chris with his business. He would do Travis' job if he knew what the Hades it was!

LouEllen Stoll-

She doesn't really use the Stoll part of her name. She is a mother of 2. LouEllen runs a potion shop for demigods. (She has blonde hair and creepy blue/purple color changing eyes)

Alice Stoll-

Alice is the older twin. She has her dad's curly blonde hair, and her mom's eyes. She can do witchcraft like her mom. Alice is very high-strung.

Isabella Stoll-

Isabella is commonly referred to as Bella or more commonly, Izzy. She has blue eyes and pin straight blonde hair. Izzy has super speed. (it appears again! Gasp!) She pulls pranks with her cousin.

Michael Yew-

The son of Apollo that is alive because of Nico. Michael works as an archery instructor. He Got married and has two daughters. (He's only alive because I though that his wife's name would be funny!)

Drew Yew-

(LOL! It is funny!) Drew Tanaka stopped being a jerk and married Michael Yew. It changed her for the better. She is a famous model.

Ariella Yew-

Ariella was supposed to be Drew's daughter that she could dress up in pink. It didn't happen that way. Ariella is a fairly violent tomboy. She insists everyone calls her Ari. She has perfect aim with a crossbow and can heal people. Ari has blue eyes and blonde hair.

Cynthia Yew-

Cynthia or Cindy as she is called by her sister, is the exact opposite of Ariella. She is super girly and LOVES her name. She has kaleidoscope eyes and black hair. Cynthia is a charmspeaker. She just hasn't mastered the technique.

Charles Beckandorf-

Again, he is alive because of Nico. Charlie married Silena. They have 2 sons. Charlie works at Leo's mechanics shop unbeknownst to both of them.

Silena Beckandorf-

Silena is alive because of Nico. She is a model. Silena has two sons.

Mason Beckandorf-

The older twin. Mason knows his way with mechanics. He has curly dark brown hair and caramel eyes.

Brendan Beckandorf-

The younger twin. Often referred to as Bryn. Brendan is a heart throb. He has kaleidoscope eyes and black hair. He's as close to charm speaking as can be. Too bad he actually can't. (Mwahaha!)

Frank Zhang-

Our little Frankie finally grew up! He got married to Hazel and they have a kid! Frank is and animal trainer.

Hazel Zhang-

Previously, Hazel Levesque. Hazel married Frank and they have a kid. Hazel is an archeologist.

Jeremy Zhang-

Jeremy is the wildest child imaginable. He turns into animals. It was hard raising him. He constantly turned into some animal and burrowed under the house.

Will Solace-

Will married the only daughter of Hephaestus we know of! They have a daughter. Will is a doctor.

Nyssa Solace-

Previously Nyssa Smith. (Hahaha! Do you get it?) Nyssa has a daughter. She works at Leo's mechanics shop.

Amber Solace-

Amber is a very ambitious girl. She heals and has a knack for music like her dad. She has blue eyes and caramel brown hair. She loves trying to metalwork amber. It's hard, but she thinks it's possible. She has always had a dictation on the stone because of her name.

Pollux Vineyard-

Pollux FINALLY got over his brother's death and got married. They have two kids. He is a botanist.

Miranda Vineyard-

Previously Miranda Gardiner. Miranda married Pollux and they have two kids.

Rye Vibeyard-

Rye has purple eyes and curly black hair like his dad. He has a fixation on parties and grapes. He can grow plants.

Amaryllis Vineyard-

Amaryllis is often called Mary or Lis. She has green eyes an black curly hair. Mary is very into the environment and can grow plants like her parents.

Malcolm Parthenon-

The son of Athena got married. He has a kid. He runs an architecture company with Annabeth.

Biana Parthenon-

Bianca is alive because of Nico. She got married to Malcolm. They have a daughter. Bianca works as a stay at home mom like Reyna.

Alexis Parthenon-

Alexis, or Lexi is very unique. She has constant mood swings. Sometimes she is a studious young woman. Other times, Lexi is an emo who wants to be alone. She has black eyes and blonde hair. Lexi has some control over the dead.

Dakota Kool-

Dakota cut down on his drinking. It was koolaid but still. He married Gwen. They have two kids. Dakota works as a koolaid taste tester. It's his dream job.

Gwen Kool-

Gwen married Dakota. They have two kids. Gwen is a famous artist.

Gray Kool-

Gray is the son of Gwen and Dakota. He has color changing eyes like his mom. He also has crazy blonde hair. Gray has a way with colors.

Magenta Kool-

Called Mag, Gen. Magenta stumbles around acting drunk sometimes. She has purple eyes and black hair.

Grover Underwood-

GROVER AND JUNIPER ARE FINALLY MARRIED! They have kids. Grover works at camp.

Juniper Underwood-

GROVER AND JUNIPER ARE FINALLY MARRIED! They have kids! Juniper lives at camp.

Violet Underwood-

Violet or Vi, has red hair. She has green eyes and slightly green tinted skin. Violet is very sweet and loves the environment. She sticks up for what she believes in.

Oak Underwood-

Oak has green hair and brown eyes. He likes the environment.

Bush Underwood-

Bush has red hair and green eyes. He loves the environment.

Matthew Underwood-

Matthew has red hair and brown eyes. He is very hyper. Matt says what he's thinking. He is also very stubborn.

IMPORTANT!

A/N: LOL. Ready to hear how Nico brought people back to life? The speech went like this:

"Nico. You can't bring people back to life!"

"I think I can."

"I won't let you."

"Oh then I'll just go tell everyone about your secret relationship!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh. I so would! Dad! Guess what! Death is dating Heca-."

"Stop! Just take them!"

LOL! I am so weird! Well guys. My Friend should be able to write a little next chapter! Please review and tell us if we should write the story of Nico finding out Death's secret!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Invitations

A/N: I apologize everyone! The kids will be 13 in an upcoming chapter! They're all babies here! I blame the early invitations on Nico's emoness! :D it's a valid excuse! I think... Oh guys! Today it's Taylor and Nikki (NCBS15) in the A/N today! Yay! You get two amazing opinions! The chapter is late because, for those of you who've read Harry potter, I called Nikki a slytherin. She was sitting in the corner shaking and claiming she wasn't one. It was really funny! She finally stopped when i told her that she could still be a good person. And that she was in there because she was extremely cunning and there was no other reason. Thank goodness it worked! I apologize for the lateness!

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything! :(

Percy PoV

Annabeth and I had just gotten Angela asleep when there was a loud crash in the living room. Angela and Noah started crying. I was going to kill this person! How the Hades could they just go and wake them up! It took like 3 hours to get them asleep! Oh and they broke into my house... I marched into the living room fully prepared to commit murder when I saw who made the sound.

"Nico what the-"

Then he threw a pamphlet at me and left. I looked at it. It was an invitation to a reunion with our demigod friends. This was seriously exciting! Then I looked at the date. It was for in 13 years! What the Hades! Why would you send out an invitation 13 years in advance! Well Nico was always strange. I guess I'll talk to Annabeth about it later. Holy Poseidon! Angela is still crying!

Jason PoV

Rey and I just got back from the hospital yesterday. Our life was like a living Hades. Ally would not stop crying! I know it'll all be worth it in the end but it's terrible now! At least she's finally asleep. 'THUD!' What the Hades is going on in the living room? I walked in there to find some emo kid throwing a pamphlet at me. Oh wait, I think that was Nico. Wow! It's for a reunion! Wait, in 13 years. Who does that? Well he was emo...

Leo PoV

The boys were asleep, and Piper was with Anza in the nursery. That's why the loud crash from the other room creeped me out. The whole family was accounted for so what was going on?

"Holy Hephaestus!"

Nico threw a pamphlet at me. It was for a reunion. In 13 years. Great! We have a good notice! With the quintuplets around, we'll need it!

Chris PoV

Clarisse and I got Bruce to sleep finally! Then there was a knock on the door. I opened in and found a pamphlet. It was for a reunion. But in 13 years. I guess I'll talk to Clarisse about it.

Thalia PoV

The huntresses and I were camping in New York again. All of a sudden, someone appeared in my tent. It was Nico. He handed me a pamphlet. Then, he left. The pamphlet said something about a reunion in 13 years. Oh, I was so going to be there!

Travis PoV

Why did I let Katie name our son? Poor Flax. Maybe I should've given him an awesome middle name! But he's definitely a plant kid. Maybe he'll like his name. Naw. Who would! Oh look a note! It's a invitation! 13 years later, there'll be a reunion! Awesome!

Connor PoV

Nico was in MY house. Talking to MY wife. AWKWARD! It really was. They both aren't people persons. It turns out, my family'll be going to a demigod reunion in 13 years. Maybe by then, I'll have thought of an elaborate scheme to figure out where Travis works! Mwahaha! I've got planning to do! Wait. I have kids to take care of. Dang it!

Michael PoV

I'm utterly surprised. Not because an emo kid randomly appeared in my house. But because, we were actually invited to a reunion. I just assumed because Drew was so horrible to everyone that no one would actually talk to us. Sad I know. But it's true.

Beckandorf PoV

Would you be freaked out if some emo kid randomly appeared at your house? I imagine the answer would be yes. Would you be even more freaked out if he handed you a note and disappeared? Probably. That's what happened today. Silena and I are really excited to surprise everyone that we're alive in 13 years.

Frank PoV

I'm happy to be alive. Today my Greek brother-in-law stopped by. Hazel and Jeremy were asleep so it was just me and Nico. Was I scared? Yes. Did he hurt me? No. Nico just handed my an invitation to some reunion party thingy in 13 years. I guess my family will go. Hazel probably really misses everyone.

Will PoV

So what would you do if some emo kid crashed into you house uninvited? I think a suitable answer is scream. I admit, it wasn't very masculine. But the kid didn't have to laugh! Nor did he have to throw some paper at me! It was really creepy because, after that he just kind of disappeared. I wonder what's on the paper. Oh. It's an invitation to a reunion. Cool! We really miss our friends! Wait in 13 years? Ok then...

Pollux PoV

Miranda and I were in the garden with the kids. Then some deranged emo looking kid came out of nowhere and handed us a paper. I looked it over. It turns out, in 13 years, our friends are having a reunion. Sounds fun.

Malcolm PoV

The library addition was finally finished on our house. Now Alexis can Stimulate her brain starting at a young age. Oh my gods! Half the shelves just fell over. Who the hades did that! The only one that can randomly appear into places is... Oh. It's my brother-in-law. I wonder if he left anything. Oh look! A pamphlet! Cool! A demigod reunion in 13 years. Now we can make sure to be punctual!

Dakota PoV

"Kool-aid! Kool-aid! Kool-aid!" Magenta and I chanted. Gwen said we already had enough Kool-aid today. I don't think so! Hey look! An emo kid! Hey look! A paper! Oh wait, what happened to the emo kid? Oh well. Yay! Gwen is getting Kool-aid! It's time to part-ay! Oh look! We're having a reunion in 13 years! We'll need a ton of Kool-aid!

Grover PoV

"Enchiladas!" I screamed running for the kitchen. Juniper makes the best enchiladas ever! The kids ran after me yelling enchiladas also! See how wonderful the family is! When we made it into the kitchen, Juniper told us not to make any plans in 13 years. I asked why. She said we were having a reunion with our friends! I hope we have enchiladas!

Nico PoV

I finally delivered all the invitations. It was pretty fun shadow traveling into everyone's houses. You might think I'm crazy for delivering these now, but there's a good reason. I just don't know exactly what it is. It just felt right. I was finally home. I'm really excited to see Nina and Haley again after all that happened today. I walked into my house. It was a mess! There was destruction evey where. Then, I heard crying. I ran to the nursery and found a monster advancing on Haley's crib. Faster than I thought possible, that monster was dead. I picked Haley up and went to look for Nina. I found her in the kitchen. Well, at least her body. I probably would commit suicide now if it weren't for Haley. I wonder what'll happen in 13 years. But in the meantime, I have to hold a funeral for Nina and take care of Haley. I put her to bed and did something I never thought I'd do again. I cried.

A/N: the next chapter is 3 years later! Everyone is getting ready for the reunion! The reunion takes place in the chapter after next! Nico is so weird! Have any of you guys ever noticed that in the Disney movie Hercules, hades is playing with figurines which is what mythomagic was? It's like,

Nico: Dad! You play mythomagic too!

Weird right? We are so weird! Anyway, how was it? Nico's flashback about Death's secret will come up in two chapters or so! Who's point of view should I use when they actually see each other? I feel sort of bad for doing that to Nico but, I think it was worth it. Review!


	3. Arrivals

A/N: Heyy everyone! This is Nikki and Tay-Tay! We're excited for this chapter! Please, please, please, tell us which kids should be BFFs in the review! Also, should the kids date each other? I was thinking, that Ally and Hunter could be friends. And Amber and Matt? I don't know, you tell me! I changed the reunion, so all the kids are 13 and the adults are about 38. Should this revolve around the kids or the adults? I also added in Hunter Mason, and Paige Mason. I'll put a short biography at the end of next chapter! :D

Disclaimer: if I have to start kidnapping characters to tell you I don't own anything, the chances are, I don't own anything!

Annabeth PoV

I was really excited about the reunion today. It was really disappointing that we separated after the war. I was frustrated though. Percy and Angela wouldn't eat breakfast! It's not my fault, that I forgot to put blue food coloring into the pancakes this morning! Those two are too much alike sometimes. I was definitely relieved, when they were finally ready to go. We of course, got to the park first because of my punctuality. Well, Noah's punctuality helped too. Now to wait for everyone else.

Reyna PoV

Who knew, Ally would start to take care of herself? I'm so used to doing everything for her that , it scares me when she gets ready to go places by herself. It's days like this, that I appreciate it though. Between taking care of the house, and listening to Jason go on and on about how if Ally were punk she'd look like Thalia, I barely have time for myself. Thank goodness, that they were ready to leave the house early this morning. We got to the reunion second I think. There was a raven haired man and a curly haired blonde woman there. Obviously, it was Percy and Annabeth. They also had a girl with them that looked about Ally's age. Now, to wait.

Piper PoV

Try getting 4 teenaged boys ready to leave the house in 1 hour. Now add a teenage girl into the mix. Let me tell you one thing, it's not easy. It may even be impossible. I've learned over the past 13 years, that it is doable. Thank goodness, Kevin always says I'm right and defends what I say. It helps keep the other four quintuplets in line. So, when faced with the challenge, I handle it excellently. That's why, we were the third family to the reunion. And now, to wait and see who else shows up.

Clarisse PoV

Today is the reunion. I can't wait. I honestly can't. It's not just because Bruce could beat up any kid that Prissy has. Really, it's not. Well, maybe it is. That's probably why we were the fourth family at the reunion.

Thalia PoV

It's the reunion day! I can't wait to leave the huntresses for a day! It gets kind of boring sometimes. Plus, I can actually stand boys. I left about three hours earlier than I had to. I really wanted to explore the city again. I made my way to the park and found that I was the fifth "family" there. It's times like this when I wish I wasn't a huntress.

Katie PoV

Azalea, Flax, and I walked out of the garden and into the house for breakfast. Travis and Lavender were already at the table. Our family is early risers so we were ready to leave 30 minutes early. It was no surprise when we were the sixth family there. I wonder who else was invited. The only way to find out is wait.

LouEllen PoV

Connor, and Izzy were still asleep this morning. Alice and I decided to practice our magic for a couple hours. It didn't end well. One of the spells hit the other two and woke them up. They're scary in the morning to other people. I scare them too much with my cloak to be scared of them. We left a few minutes later. We arrived seventh. Joy, who is else is coming?

Drew PoV

I'm still in shock. Who would've thought that I'd be invited to a reunion. I know I was rude to everyone. I'm still surprised, Michael actually looked past all that and married me. Still, I'm absolutely surprised that my kids actually love me. You heard me, love. It was a huge surprise. I thought I'd be a horrible mother! I'm just really happy about my new life. I can't wait to show everyone the new me. It'll be great! When we got to the reunion, there were already a lot of people there.

Silena PoV

Today, was really exciting! Charlie and I get to surprise everyone by being alive! I can't wait to see Clarisse again. I wonder how things went between her and Chris. Maybe they have a kid! That'd be fantabulous! When we made it to the reunion, I don't think anyone actually realized it was us. With that in mind, we say off to the side and waited.

Hazel PoV

Getting the family ready to go is hard. As he got older, Jeremy learned to control his "gift". Now, he turns into animals and hides all over the place. I wouldn't say he's anti social but he kind of is. I hope he finds some good friends. After about an hour of looking for Jeremy, we left. We were running late and I wasn't very happy. When we arrived, almost everyone was there.

Nyssa PoV

I can't believe I have a 13 year old child! It feels like just yesterday I was getting claimed at Camp Half-Blood. Now, I get to go see my friends and get a lecture. At first, Leo being protective of me around Will was slightly endearing. Now, it's plain annoying. He's soooooo going to yell. Oh well. Amber sure will get a kick out of watching her dad's but get kicked. She is going to love her uncle! Why is my family always late to important stuff? We're like the last people at the reunion!

Miranda PoV

I really love our family garden. It's so open and easy to navigate. With kids like Rye and Amaryllis around that certainly comes in handy. They best part was, I could find them while they were hiding. They don't want to go to the reunion. The two claim they'll be the only teenagers there. I seriously doubt it with the whole Percabeth thing going on. I'm pretty sure they'll have kids. After searching for a grand total of 3 minutes, my kids were found, and we were off. We were pretty late arriving though...

Bianca PoV

Sometimes, I hate how big the library addition on our house is. It's really hard to find Alexis sometimes. I wish she didn't read so much. Her hiding is making us late for the reunion. Wait, maybe, she's in one of her moods. Guess I better go check the corner. Oh. There she is. When we got to the reunion, there were a ton of people there looking at me weird. I'm pretty sure, they may recognize me.

Gwen PoV

Why must Magenta have inherited her father's addiction to Kool-aid! They won't shut up about bringing a huge bowl of it! On top of that, Gray's clothes are stained with paint! We're going to show up at the reunion as a hot-mess! Not to mention, we're the second-to-last ones there!

Juniper PoV

The kids are all do sweet, it didn't take much time to get ready. The kids all piled into the car and we drove off to the park. (Juniper's tree can travel with her. LouEllen charmed it as a wedding present. In other words, Juniper can go wherever she wants!) We arrived at the reunion last.

Nico PoV

Everyone is finally here. I've been hiding in a tree the whole time, while Haley has been hiding in the shadows underneath it. Now for my big entrance. Wait! Is that a jeep barreling towards everybody!

IMPORTANT!

A/N: TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! if y'all read truth or dare, the you should know who's coming. They're party crashers! Let's see who the first person to guess the occupants of the jeep is! Have fun guessing! REVIEW! :D oh yeah, I'll take suggestions for the kids birthdays! There will be parties, and there will be cake! And Kool-aid! (there, Dakota can stop yelling!)


	4. Introductions

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Taylor found out the name of some show she used to watch when we were like 5! She made me watch all three seasons with her too! It's a weird show, but who cares! It was funny! I apologize if this completely sucks! We just kind of let everything sort itself out. Um in a vote, it was decided that Nico would have kids. So I will be introducing Taylor di Angelo, Blake di Angelo, and Mrs. Nina di Angelo! (they'll appear next chapter) there will be character descriptions in the AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

Nico PoV

Yup that is a jeep. Oh boy.

Travis PoV

So a jeep is barreling towards us at a very great speed. Was I scared? No. My hair will protect me. I swear, I can't feel anything with all those crazy curls. So the jeep barreled towards us, hit my head, and ran over Leo. Then it stopped. We all knew who was about to step out. Kayla was crashing the party. About five seconds later, my suspicion was confirmed. Kayla stepped out followed by two kids. They all three had identical creepy smiles on their faces. Before the car door could close, out stepped Mr. Jake Mason facepalming. I guess he and Kayla got married. Good luck to him.

Malcolm PoV

My daughter is going nowhere near those crazy Mason kids!

Percy PoV

Our dear friend, Kayla, decided to show up. That means we can actually have a party! But who are those kids?

"Annabeth, who are those kids?" I whispered.

"They're obviously Kayla and Jakes kids Seaweed Brain!" she whispered back.

Well now that she mentioned it, they do look like Jake and Kayla. Now where's Nico? He should be running this whole reunion.

Nico PoV

About two minutes after Kayla's dramatic entrance, I fell out of my tree. Everyone turned and looked at me weird.

"Were you sitting in there the whole time?"

"Um no, I just got here." I played it off like I shadow traveled over here.

"Cool so everyone is here. Let's um, introduce our new family additions?" I stated as a question.

"Percy, you and Annabeth start."

"Well, obviously, Anbabeth and I are married. Um, this is our daughter, Angela, and our son Noah." Percy told everyone seeming really proud.

"Jason's next."

"Reyna and I are married. This is our daughter Ally." he stated quickly.

"Leo." I said giving him a sharp look.(the look was because he was mocking everyone)

"Beauty Queen and I are married. Over there, Is Kevin, Kyle, Joshua, Benjamin, and Esperanza." he stated quickly but still proudly.

"How Repair Boy ever talked me into marriage and children is a mystery." Piper added.

"Just talk when it feels right now. I don't feel like telling whoever to speak." I claimed and sat down at a picnic table.

"It's just Clarisse, Bruce, and I." Chris stated.

"My wonderful family consists of Flax, Azalea, Lavender, Katie, and I." Travis said. Boy did he sound proud.

"It's Alice, Izzy, Connor, and I." LouEllen (still as scary as ever) said.

I saw Drew stand up next.

"Not that any of you actually care, Michael and I got married and had Cynthia and Ariella."

"Don't call me anything but Ari or you're dead." a teenager spoke up. I'm guessing it's Ariella.

Hazel then smiled and stood up.

"Well Frank and I are married and this is our son Jeremy." she said pointing to a teenage boy.

Wait, since when did I allow this kid to date my sister? Seriously, when?

Next thing we knew, Will was standing up for family introductions.

" Um it's just me, Nyssa, and Amber."

I looked over at Leo. He looked ready to explode. he then started ranting in Spanish. Poor Will. A teenage girl was watching and laughing her head off. I'm guessing that's Amber.

Miranda's family stood up next.

"It's Pollux, Amaryllis, Rye and I." she said. No surprise there.

Now it's Gwen's turn.

"Dakota and I are married and have Magenta and Gray. I apologize for the paint stains on Gray's clothes." she said quickly.

Everyone then proceeded to smile at the kid covered in paint.

Ah, and now the Underwoods.

"It's Grover, Violet, Bush, Oak, Matthew, and I." Juniper stated happily.

Great. Kayla's turn. How does Jake put up with that girl?

"Howdy y'all! I missed you! So these are mine and Jakey's kids, Hunter and Paige!" boy, is that girl hyper.

And now, the fun part. Bianca stood up. Everyone was looking at her shocked.

"Bianca! How are you al-" I cut them off,

"All questions will be answered later!"

"Fine." everyone sighed.

"Well you should be happy to know, I got married to Malcolm, and we have a daughter named Alexis!" Bianca said. Wait, she was married? Did I even invite Bianca? Oh yeah, the library house thingy. Oh my gods! She's married! I started ranting in Italian. I can't help it! My sister is married!

Now comes the fun introduction. Silena and Beckandorf stood up and walked over.

"Hi guys!" Silena said happily.

"Oh hey Silena." They said, "Wait! Silena! Oh my gods! Beckandorf too!"

"Yeah guys, we're back! And here are our kids, Brendan and Mason!" Silena answered even more happily. As if that were possible.

"Wait why are all these people alive?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain, that is the stupidest question eve-. Wait, that was intelligent!" Annabeth said.

Wait! Percy said something intelligent? Oh my gods! I have to record this! It's a miracle!

"Um Nico, we're waiting for an explanation!" They all shouted.

"Okay. Fine. It all started the day I was mentally/emotionally scarred for life..."

Flashback:

Nico was walking around the Underworld looking for his dad. That's when he barged into a room he hadn't seen before. He immediately wished he hadn't. There, in that very room, was Death and Hecate, making out. Who wouldn't have been scarred for life. Nico was shocked for a moment before recovering. Wait, wasn't death supposed to be working? Oh well. Blackmail this is then. Nico thought. It was a lesson the Stolls taught him. 'The more mentally scarring, the better blackmail!' Maybe he could bring back Bianca, Silena, and Beckandirf now! Nico immediately ran off to find the spirits. Fortunately, Death had seen Nico in the room. Now Death would actually believe he had blackmail.

End Flashback:

"and that's about it." I finished. Everyone stared with shocked looks. LouEllen looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. It was her mom anyway.

Haley stepped out of the shadows and stood next to me.

"Oh yeah everyone, this is my daughter Haley. My wife, Nina, died a while ago. Well 13 years ago today."

Everyone looked at me pityingly. I really hate pity. No one can ever change what happened.

"Okay everyone, just wait a few minutes for our extra guest!" I said smirking. No one probably knew who it was.

A/N: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE FIRST A/N, I WAS JOKING ABOUT THE NEW DI ANGELOS. BUT, I DON'T HAVE TO BE! TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND WE'LL FIND OUT!

Hunter Mason-

Cyco maniac with blonde hair and bye eyes.

Paige Mason-

Wild child with black hair and caramel brown eyes

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I just can't continue this story right now. I'm going through emotional turmoil. My best friend and I got into a fight for virturally no reason! I think it's because her ex-boyfriend said hello to me in the hallway at school. It's not my fault! I was friends with her ex before I even met her! I'm not going to ditch my childhood friend jut because my best friend and the childhood friend dated and it didn't work out! To top it all off, I've got too much going on at school! My group always make me do all the work and gets mad when I can't. I'll update all mg stories by the end of April though! Please don't give up on my stories! And here's a sneak peek for all of you:**

_"Come on Nico! Tell me who the special guest is!"_

_"No."_

_"Why not? Please tell me!"_

_"How about you guess who it is."_

_"Rachel?"_

_"No."_

_"Chiron?"_

_"No."_

_"How well do we know this person?"_

_"Oh, we know them very well."_

_"I ran out of ideas!"_

_"Then just wait and see."_

_"Fine."_

_"look! Cupcakes!"_

_"Wait a second, is it-"_


End file.
